Sweet Roses, Chocolate, and Bruised Nagihiko
by LovelyInsideAndOut
Summary: It's Valentine's Day for Rima, and she absolutely despises it. That is, until Nagihiko came, which made her realize maybe she is in love with him. But poor Nagihiko doesn't understand the rage of pretending to be asleep when a girl kisses you.


**Sweet Roses, Chocolate, and Bruised Nagihiko**

Rima absolutely hated this holiday, Valentine's Day. Her fan boys would fight over her on this day. The boxes of chocolate and bundles of roses would be thrown all over the school hallways. People who were passing by would sometimes laugh or take some of them for themselves.

She stood on the roof of the large building, looking down. The blonde loved to relax there; it was her secret spot. No one else knew about it.

It was not completely sunny, but sunny enough for her to see. Then again, it was 6:30. Why so early, you ask? Well Rima sneaked in early on Valentine's Day to hide her from the fan boys. It was how her system worked on this horrid day.

Rima sighed and looked out at the light blue sky. The strong wind blew her long wavy blond hair back. It was freezing. Rima rubbed her arms together; it was beyond freezing, and all she had on was her school uniform and a thin black sweater. A fog of cold air escaped her pale pink lips.

Her teeth chattered as she sat down and hugged her knees close to her small chest. She was facing the edge of the building, humming a small melody.

"Rima-chan, are you cold?" a male voice questioned in a worried tone. She faced the voice, expecting a fan boy. Instead, she saw a boy with long silky purple hair and beautiful brown orbs. He was dressed in the school's uniform with a cozy looking sweater and a plaid scarf.

"What do you want Nagihiko?" she snapped, standing up. She sent him her best glare. But as usual, Nagihiko ignored her and smiled sweetly.

"I was just wondering if you were cold," Nagihiko replied, taking a step towards her. She took a step back as he did. Her copper eyes having a stare contest with Nagihiko.

"You don't need to worry about me; I can take care of myself," Rima spat angrily. She returned to her sitting position, ignoring Nagihiko. The boy walked closer to her and gently grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me you cross dresser!" she shrieked, trying to pull her arm back. Unfortunately, Nagihiko was stronger than the petite girl, therefore easily keeping his grip on Rima.

"You're going to get cold if you stay outside without a jacket or scarf," Nagihiko replied, sighing. He sat next to Rima, letting his hand let go of her. He slowly edged his sweater up. Immediately, Rima's face color changed to a dark scarlet.

"Put your shirt down, purple head!" she shrieked, waving her hands around as if she was crazy. Ignoring Rima's pleads, Nagihiko took the sweater off of him, revealing his uniform polo. He handed it to Rima with a bright smile.

"Here, put this on," he commanded kindly, "it'll keep you warm." Rima stared at it, flustered. She clutched it tightly, taking in the soft feeling it gave. Naghiko stared at her for a long time before asking, "Well, aren't you going to put it on?"

Rima snapped back to reality and nodded slowly. She pulled the sweater over her head and hugged herself. She felt warm, but there was something else she felt. Happiness? No, that's not it. Nor is joyful. Maybe it's love?

She shook her head from side to side. It couldn't be love. The smell reminded her of lavender. It made her feel calm. Then she realized something.

"Nagihiko, aren't you cold?" she questioned. He smiled and shook his head.

"I-I'm fine, Rima-chan," he shivered as he said the words. Rima stared at him knowingly; he was lying and was beyond cold.

She shyly wrapped her arms around him, his hair tickling her cheek.

"R-Rima-chan?" he questioned, confused.

Rima immediately knew what he was thinking and blushed darkly.

"T-This is just to keep you warm!" she babbled, blushing furiously. Nagihiko raised an eyebrow, but snuggled into Rima's chest. Rima's face became even a darker red, but she continued to hug Nagihiko.

"So are you my valentine?" Nagihiko asked, smiling. Rima rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"I-I guess, since my fan boys won't be after me if you are," she stammered hastily.

Nagihiko chuckled and nodded. He turned to a comfortable position on Rima and stared at the sky before slowly closing his eyes.

Soon enough, Nagihiko had seemed to fall asleep in Rima's arms. She sighed, bored. She stared out to the sky once more. She stared back down at Nagihiko, taking in his features. He looked so… cute. She quickly shook her head and bit her lip.

Her heartbeat came at a rapid speed, and it felt as if it would jump out of her chest. She also felt as if there were butterflies in her stomach.

"Is this what love feels like?" she questioned silently, breathing in and out calmly. She suddenly felt a need of want.

Rima stared at his soft lips, biting her own.

"He's asleep," she thought, "he won't feel it; maybe the feeling will go away if I just peck him on the lips."

She slowly stooped down and was only a few centimeters from Nagihiko's face. Rima took in a deep breath and her lips connected with Nagihiko's. Her face became the darkest color of red, but she ignored it. She felt sparks fly. Her heart was close to bursting as she pulled away.

Rima slowly reached up to touch her lips.

"Did I just give my first kiss to Nagihiko?" she questioned herself.

One of Nagihiko's eyes opened.

"I know what you did, Rima-chan," he teased, smirking. Her cheeks became a furious red color. He was awake the whole time. She raised her fist and punched him as hard as she could.

"You idiot!" she shouted, landing another kick on his face.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" he shrieked, trying to protect himself from the blonde's rage.

As Rima continued beating up Nagihiko, she was smiling on the inside. She didn't regret her first kiss, and Nagihiko was her valentine. She also got to beat him up.

"Maybe this year wasn't so bad after all," she thought, striking a kick on Nagihiko's abdomen.


End file.
